


Trespasser [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the Gerudo race to survive, then, boy," she said, gaze running over him once again. "We must seek outside... assistance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespasser [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trespasser](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27531) by Paxnirvana. 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Zelda/Trespasser.mp3) | 35:34 | 32.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/trespasser) |  |   
  
### Music

Gerudo Valley from OST Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary 

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
